Twisted steel,Rusted blade
by Samurai Yoshi
Summary: My first shot at a story so give some input on what you think. I own most of the names in this story.And if your wondering why words are missing I not sure about that myself it looks fine on my finle draft but it's changed in fanfiction. Don't know why?
1. Chapter 1

.**Ch-1**

O Captain My Captain

Captain's log

Phillip. of the U.W.A.F—Mephiles

(May,22,2641)(1:27am)

_ I have noticed that the crew have become more lazy as of late and such laziness could result in more lives lost in combat. I guess I should be to blame for that. It's been awhile since any of us have see any action,almost six months I think and Iv worked every last crewman overtime just in case one of the higher ups stops by without warning again._

_To think six months and not a word from anybody, not even asking if we were still on active duty._

_Then one day a message from HQ with orders to level a small town just inside the red zone. Not only that,we were the only ship being sent to do the job. I had asked my first officer what he thought of the orders and he agreed that it was odd only sending one ship for the job. Even stranger was we were bombing a mining town that had no real value for us other then the food we got when we traded with the people that lived there. Sure they had guns but only to protect themselves from raiders and mutants. They had no big guns to speak of,at least none that I could see being a major threat to my ship and crew. This didn't make any since but orders were orders and I had a job to do. I made the mistake of giving the crew two weeks R&R. And now I need to get them off of there lazy asses and to get back to work. This ship isn't going to keep it self clean._

(May,22,2641)(4:45am)---the red zone

_ This may be my last log entry before we head back to the mining town...._

_We had arrived at the mining town just before sun rise and all was well. I had the gunners prep and load the main guns and to stow any loose objects on the main deck in case some one should be killed by tripping and falling overboard again. Once we were ready we had begun our advance on the small town. As we came around the side of a hill the town came into view, we could make out some buildings but other then that there were no lights on anywhere._

_I had only thought of a trap before we had a clear view of the whole town, but before I could order the port side guns to fire the starboard front engine was destroyed killing seven of my men. The shot had been fired from an AA-gun that had been placed on a hill just outside of the town and it had fired three more volleys before we were out of range. All in all we lost 1\4 the crew do the fact that one of the shots had hit the rear ammo bay killing anyone in the bay as well as anyone in the surrounding rooms and two decks up. The starboard front engine was still burning and the starboard rear was smoking but still running, also one of the rear main engines had to be shut down do to a bent propeller shaft. As we were limping home the remaining crew were taking care of the dead when the radio man had gotten a message from HQ ordering us to turn around and attack the town._

_I started to protest but was cut off._

_Well like I had said before, this is the last log of the _U.W.A.F MEPHILES_ please just pray for us._

_Captain _Ramsey.

........................................................END LOG...................

**Phillip had finished the last log entry from his journal and closed the laptop lid putting the little P.D.A to sleep for the day. they had stopped a mile or so from the mining town to make miner repairs. He put his head in his hands and dozed off for a wile before a knock came from his cabin door. "Come in"Phillip said as he sat upright in the chair to make him self look more respectable. "Sir" said first officer Morgan as he ****entered the room "I have the progress report you requested but I don't think your going to like it" he finished. Phillip took the report from Morgan and opened it. It was the damage that had been done to the ****MEPHILES****. This**** made Phillip turn a slight shade of green. "Also" Morgan continued""our three surviving scouts have spotted at least eight more 90mm AA-guns in this section of the red zone alone, as well as tanks,troops,and small aircraft".**

** Phillip looked up from the damage report. **

** "Where did they come from?" he asked, "And why are we the only ship being sent to take on 90mm AA-guns with no support?" he finished.**

** "I'm not sure sir," Morgan began, "But the damage to the airship is to heavy from last nights attack to take on any type of mission and with out support from the base we wont last ten minutes in open combat." **

** Phillip looked back at the damage report on his desk and then back to Morgan. "Call back the scouts and let me know when there on board" he ordered Morgan. "Yes sir" Morgan answered with a salute and turned to leave when Phillip placed a hand on his arm to stop him."And Mr Morgan" he said"when the scouts are on board turn this crate around were retreating back to base," "Aye captain" said Morgan with a smirk on his face, "should I inform the crew that we're heading home?" he asked. **

**Phillip thought about this for a second. "No" he said to Morgan "I want them to stay alert all the way back to base.""Something is going on here and I don't think we are alone in this fight." "Aye captain"said Morgan then he turned and left the room closing the door behind him.**

**The night was clear, and the air was warm, but Phillip could not enjoy it because only two of the three scouts sent out came back. They had waited for at least an hour before making the decision to leave. Thinking that maybe there was a problem with his radio, the other scouts reported that enemy armor was ten minutes from there location. The order was made to take off and leave the man behind. Phillip would never risk the lives of his crew for one man, but the man they had left behind was a good friend to him and if he was still alive he would understand. At least that's what Phillip hoped.**

**Standing on the command deck, Phillip was looking through his spy glass searching for running lights. The scouts had also reported that an enemy air ship know as the ****EVENS**** had been following them shortly after their return from the red zone. Phillip had ordered that all running lights be switched off. When ask why he glared at the man who asked wondering why his orders were being questioned . Instead of kicking the sailor from his post in the form of a court marshal he looked back to the window with his scope to his eye and continued searching for his pursuer. **

**It had only been a few minutes but Phillip spotted a ship a mile or so off there port side and it was closing fast. Phillip then ordered to shut down all engines and drift with the breeze. Using only flash lights to read the instruments the crew was worried that the captain had lost his mined but did as they were told. Phillip had explained that with the running lights off the ****EVENS**** could not see them ****in the dark. "So the ****EVENS**** would need to use there radar to find us out here?" asked Morgan. "That's right" said Phillip. "And with the engines shut down they would need to use there spot lights to find us because the radar only picks up energy from the turbines."He finished returning to his spy glass.**

** Phillip could see the**** EVENS**** now and it was closing fast, but once the ship got closer to there position she slowed to a steady speed. As if Phillip could read the other captains mined the search lights came on making the ****EVENS**** an easy target for the ****MEPHILES**** cannons. ****"Morgan ready the port side guns and prepare to fire on my command"ordered Phillip. " Aye captain on my way" answered Morgan as he left the command deck. With each passing minute the enemy ship got closer and closer. Phillip knew that the ****MEPHILES**** was in no shape to fight in a head on ship to ship battle. They were out maned and out gunned so his timing had to be right if they were going to survive.**

**The chime rang on the main deck and Morgans voice came over the speaker, "Captain all port side guns are loaded and ready to fire on your command sir"said Morgan. "Thank You Mr Morgan just wait for my signal"answered Phillip. "Aye Aye captain" answered Morgan and the line went off.**

**Soon the**** EVENS**** was in range of the ****MEPHILES**** cannons, and she was at least from what Phillip could judge two hundred yards out and still had no idea they were there. Phillip ordered the helmsman to line the ships up. After a few minutes both ships were almost side by side. Before the spot light could give a warning of there location Phillip yelled "ALL BATTERYS FIRE!." The first volley was loud and dead on crippling the ships cannons on her port side. The first volley also destroyed both port side engines as well. The second volley killed most of the men on the main deck scattering them in all directions. The third finished her off hitting the command deck dead center causing small pockets of explosions inside the ship it self.**

**Phillip could see men running all over the place trying to put out fires. Others were trying to help the wounded and some were trying to abandon ship in pods that had been damaged in the cannon fire. The ****EVENS**** was going down and Phillip new that all on board were going to die. Someone must have still been alive on the command deck because all the remaining engines roared to life and the ship lurched forward in a last defiant attempt to fight back. With the port side engines gone and the starboard engines on full throttle the ****EVENS**** was being pushed into the ****MEPHILES.**** All**** anyone on ether ships could do was watch as a dying ship got the last laugh. **

**Phillip did not see this coming at all. He had made a mistake putting both ships this close. The EVENS was to close for them to move out of the way and to top it off he had shut down the engines and had no time to start them again.**

**As Morgan came running back into the command deck to give the alarm of the danger, Phillip and the crewmen on the command deck had all stood up from their seats and had there hands up to salute the oncoming ship. Seeing this and knowing that his captain was out of options Morgan walked up to stand next to Phillip and put his hand up in salute.**

The U.W.A.F MEPHILES and her crew were never seen again..............................**END LOG**............

** It had been two years since this story was given to the press. **

**No one had any clue on the whereabouts of the ****MEPHILES**** and her crew. Until one day a former captain Ramsey using a fake passport under the name of John Cortez calmed to be a survivor of the lost ship. Of course no one would believe him and he could care less if they did. The only reason he was alive is the fault of the late first officer Morgan.**

**Morgan had forced Phillip into a launch pod before the impact and made him swear to find out the truth about there mission and why they had been betrayed. Phillip thought about Morgans last request for a few minutes. It seemed that Morgan had done some digging in his free time and found out that the mission we were sent on was just to get us out of the picture. Why us? was Phillips first thought but he had no answer for it. If high command wanted us out of the way then why not just decommission the ship and take the crew as well as myself off active duty? Instead they send us into the meat grinder for no reason at all.**

** As he thought about this he started to feel angry again. Not just for the loss of his ship but for the crew that had served under him. They had given there lives for what? greed? a bad call? no it was more then that and first officer Morgan knew what it was. Morgan didn't have time to tell him but Phillip would keep his word to Morgan and to the rest of the crew as well. Phillip both loved Morgan for saving his life and hated him for it at the same time. He was the captain of that ship and as such should have gone down with her and her crew. "Dam you Morgan," Phillip said as he sat at the bar waiting for his informant to show up. He had been there most of the morning and was enjoying what quite time the little bar could offer. The bartender didn't mined him just sitting there as long as he had a glass in his hand to make him look like he was a customer.**

** "Mr Cortez?" the bartender ask. "Ya that's me" Phillip said as he put up his hand. "You have a phone call sir." "should I take a message?." "No no" Phillip said "I'll take the call." "OK sir here he is" the bartender said before handing Phillip the phone.**

** "Hello" Phillip said, "We got the paper work you wanted" the voice said. "Meet us at the old auto shop at the end of town after dark." "Got it" said Phillip "I'll have your money before I show up" Phillip said then hung up the phone. Phillip paid his tab, adjusted the shoulder holster under his duster and walked out of the bar. **

** It was ten after eight when Phillip arrived at the auto shop, and when he walked into the garage he saw only a small green jeep parked at the other end. Phillip could see someone sitting behind the wheel but he couldn't see there face. Then a small hand radio that was on a shelf to his right clicked on. "Did you bring the money?" The voice asked. "Sure did" Phillip said, "All fifty thousand in small bills like you asked for." "Let me see it" he asked, "Open the brief case." Phillip did as requested and opened the case. "There you've seen the money now stop screwing around Phillip tested." "Do you have the Intel or not?" He asked getting a bit angry now. The jeep started up and slowly rolled over to were Phillip was standing. "Get in" the man said and Phillip did as he was told.**

**The driver pulled out of the shop and onto the highway heading away from the town. "Give me the Intel" Phillip demanded as he passed the money to another man sitting in the back seat. The man took the brief case and handed Phillip a vanilla folder stamped top secret in big bold letters. The jeep rounded a bend in the road and had picked up speed when the driver noticed a single headlight in his rear view mirror. "Sir we're being followed" the driver said. The man in the back seat looked out the window and could see a biker coming up beside them. "Let him pass" ordered the man in the back seat. "Yes sir" said the driver as he began to slow down. As the biker passed by Phillip swore he had seen that kind of bike before but he was unsure. As he opened the folder he looked in the back to see the man counting stacks of bills to make sure that they weren't getting ripped off. **

**As Phillip began to read the files the driver turned onto an old road going into the desert. Phillip was starting to get angry at what he was reading.**

**Non manned drone Tanks attack on dummy targets......(95%)success.**

**Non manned drone Aircraft attack on dummy targets......(95%)success.**

**Non manned Anti Air guns attack on dummy targets......(95%)success.**

**Heavy infantry Armor test on live targets......(60%)unsuccessful. **

**As he continued to read the jeep made a left turn going deeper into the desert.**

**Now testing on live targets **

**Order approved by ****U.W.A.F commander **_Marcus._** May.22-2641.**

**1. Non manned drone Tanks attack on live targets......(100%)success.....target Silver Dunes mining station (DESTORYED).**

**2. Non manned drone Aircraft attack on live targets......(100%)success.....target Bracket Air force base (DESTORYED). **

** manned Anti Air guns attack on live target......(55%)unsuccessful.....target U.W.A.F ****MEPHILES****....class-heavy combat frigate.**

**As Phillip finished reading this portion of the files he looked up to see that they were stopping on a bridge over looking a cliff. There were walls on both sides of the jeep and the same could be seen on the other side as well. "What are we doing out here?" Phillip asked. "This is were you get out Mr Cortez" "Or should I call you Mr Ramsey?" **

**Phillip froze in his seat as he felt the barrel of a gun on the back of his head. "I'll be taking back that folder now if you don't mined." "Why are you doing this?" Phillip asked. "I gave you your money like we agreed on." "Yes you did and me and my driver are grateful for it too." "Don't feel too bad at least you got to see why your men were killed." "Oh that's right you got them killed making a bad decision good call on that by the way." Phillip was about to protest when he heard what sounded like an engine coming at them from the other side of the bridge. All three of them looked to the other side and could see the road but they couldn't see anything coming. "Lets grease this prick before someone sees us with him" said the driver. Phillip felt the gun on his head and heard the hammer click back. Just as the driver was about to pull the trigger, the engine roared over the top of the cliff reveling the biker they had seen before. **

** Bryan had the Norton at full throttle when both tires left the ground. He jumped over the bridge and had the bike aimed directly at the jeep. Phillip and the driver threw open there doors and jumped out just as the three hundred pound Norton motorcycle crushed the roof of the jeep as well as the rear passenger killing him instantly. **

**Bryan had slid off the top of the jeep and landed hard bouncing himself off the bike and came tumbling to a stop. Bryan laid on the ground looking at the stars when a figure blocked his view. "You stupid bastard" a voice said, "I should kill your ass for that little stunt." Bryan's vision cleared and he could see one of the men from the jeep aiming a 45 at him.**

**The man thumbed the hammer back and took aim but before he could fire his head exploded.**

**Bryan opened his eyes and looked over to were the shot had come from only to see Phillip standing next to the jeep holding a and sporting a smile. "I thought I'd seen that bike somewhere." **

**Phillip retrieved his money from the jeep as well as the folder, walking over to were Bryan was sitting. he sat down next to him. "Hell I thought you were dead" Bryan said looking at Phillip. "Geez man I thought you were dead too" answered Phillip. Both men sat there for a few minutes before laughing about it. **

** "Lets leave before anyone they know shows up looking for them" Bryan said**

"**Good idea" Phillip answered back.**

** Bryan walked over to were the Norton rested after the crash. The skid plate he had put on the bike protected it from the impact landing on the jeep, but the handle bars were bent and the headlight was missing. Bryan couldn't tell in the dark if there were any other problems but he didn't have time to check ether. **

** "Well lets hope she starts."Bryan said. Picking up the bike was no easy task even with Phillip helping him. First they had to tilt the bike on the right foot peg. Then Phillip had to hold it up wile Bryan went around to the other side. Once Bryan had a hold of the bike again he began to pull up wile Phillip pushed up on his side. As Bryan sat down on the old Norton he twisted the handle bars so riding wouldn't be as hard. Then he pulled a battery light from the sattle bag and tied it to the old mounting were the original headlight used to be with some wire that he also retrieved from the bag.**

** "I thought I ordered you to dump this old junker." Phillip said. **

** "You did but this bike has saved my ass on more then one occasion." "Anyways" Bryan continued "lets talk more about you leaving me behind in the middle of the wasteland."**

** "Lets get somewhere safe first" Phillip suggested.**

** "Aye Aye Ex-captain." Bryan said in a sarcastic tone. Phillip shrugged off the smart ass comment and stayed quite but even Bryan knew he had hit a nerve. Once Bryan got the old bike to start Phillip mounted the second seat and they were off.**

** They didn't say much on there way back to town. **


	2. Chapter 2

Ch-2

**Night of the living Dead**

_Aaron stood in the middle of the dusty road eyes fixed on the other man standing fifteen yards away. It was the old west again and Aaron had been called out into a duel. Aaron wore tan buckskin pants,a white shirt,black chaps,a black leather duster with a black cowboy hat and on his chest was a gold star showing that he was the sheriff of this two bit town._

_ "you killed my brother sheriff," "And I'm here to pay you back for his unjustified murder." _

_ "Unjustified!" Aaron shouted back. "He killed two men in cold blood then tried to kill me." "How is that unjustified?"_

_ "You should have stayed out of it and just walked away sheriff" "My names Jack Reilly." "My brother was James Reilly." "I'm here seeking revenge for his murder."_

_ "Well that's nice to know" Aaron replied "I'll be sure to remind them to bury you next to his sorry ass after your dead Mr Reilly." At this Jack went for his gun, but it never left the holster. Before Jack's hand could grip his sidearm a slug from Aaron s peacekeeper slammed into Jacks left eye killing instantly. Jack's body stood in place for a few seconds as if not sure of what had just happened. After a moment his legs gave out letting him fall to the ground._

_ "Good shot sheriff!"a man standing nearby yelled. "Ya you sure showed him who's boss" yelled another person. _

_ "Thank you everyone but it's part of the job" Aaron replied. "What was that sheriff?" "We can't hear you speak up" _

_ "I said thank you but" "We still can't hear you." "speak up." I said!" Aaron began to yell but was cut off by a loud rumbling sound. _**It was then Aaron heard the sound of a motorcycle and it had snapped him back to reality. He was no longer the sheriff in a small town being praised as a hero but a police officer sitting in his cruiser on the side of a dark highway that had passed out again.**

**Then a motorcycle with two passengers riding it flew by so fast that he couldn't even get a speed reading from them. Aaron put the cruiser in drive and punched the throttle, the rooster tale made by the cruiser followed by the white cloud of smoke as the tires hit the street again gave Aaron the wake up he needed. **

** "Finely some real action" he said as he reached for the radio. "This is Adam-5 over."**

**After a few seconds he herd the radio click on,"Go ahead Adam-5" came the dispatcher on the other end. "Yes Iv got a motorcycle traveling northeast on outer highway ten." "Speed is over seventy miles an hour." "Two passengers can be seen on the bike over." **

** "Copy that Adam-5 you have a go for traffic stop." said the dispatcher. **

"**Copy that dispatch Adam-5 out." Aaron finished. He put the mic back on it's holder and pressed the switch for the lights and siren.**

** "Just great" Phillip complained "I told you we were going to fast." Bryan looked back to see a police cruiser coming up behind them. "I'd like to see them keep up." Bryan said as he gave the bike more throttle. Aaron could see that the riders had no intention of stopping and that they had even picked up speed. Aaron picked up the mic again.**

** "This is Adam-5 suspects failed to stop and have picked up speed over." "I say again suspects have failed to stop and are attempting to evade over."**

** "Copy that Adam-5 whats your 20?"**

** "Current heading is north by northeast on outer highway ten over." Aaron said "At current speed we will be hitting the city limits in five minutes over." Aaron finished**

** "Adam-5 we are rerouting two motorcycle units to your location to take up pursuit over." came the dispatcher. **

** "Copy that dispatch I'll continue to follow until they arrive over."**

** "Copy Adam-5 units E.T.A three minutes can you keep up till then?"**

** "No problem dispatch Adam-5 out."**

**Aaron gave the cruiser full throttle and continued to chase the motorcycle. He was almost behind the motorcycle when he noticed a single headlight coming up behind him. "That was fast" he said to himself. **

"**Great" Phillip complained again "Now we've got another cop on our ass and he got a bike too." Bryan looked back to see if the other bike could still keep up with the chase but was shocked when he noticed that the other biker had a shotgun aimed at the police cruiser.**

** "That's not a cop" Bryan said "That's a mercenary" "Who did you piss off this time?"**

**Aaron moved to the side so the motorcycle cop could pass him. As the biker passed by, Aaron picked up his radio to let the dispatcher know that a motorcycle unit had joined the pursuit when he noticed that the rider was aiming a shotgun at him. "What the hell!" Aaron yelled as he ducked under the shotgun blast that blew a basketball size hole threw his windshield.**

**The cruiser skidded off the highway and down a slope into a field. Aaron sat up and grabbed for the radio mic that had fallen to the floor and in a shaking voice called for backup. **

** "Come in dispatch this is Adam-5 I have shots fired I repeat shots fired over." **

** "Copy Adam-5 whats your status?" came the dispatcher.**

** "An unknown rider joined the pursuit and opened fire on me as he passed by." "The rider was unidentifiable over." "I'm rejoining the pursuit" he finished. **

**He put the mic back on it's holder and punched the throttle and a few seconds later he was back in pursuit. Aaron could hear the dispatcher on the radio **"calling all units we have shots fired on east outer highway ten an officer is under fire any units in the area pleas respond over."

"Copy that dispatch we're in pursuit of two motorcycle's heading north by northeast getting ready to cross the old toll bridge over."

"Under stood we'll have units set up a road block at the far end of the bridge." Copy dispatch we'll meet them there."

**Aaron knew were the bridge was and knew a faster way to get there. He turned right onto a dirt road and made his way to the toll bridge in hopes of beating them there. **

** "Good god!"Phillip yelled "He just greased that cop!" Bryan looked back to see the rider coming up behind them. He also saw two more bikes behind the first but there bikes had flashing lights and sirens. **

** "Well at least we've got some backup."Bryan pointed behind them. The biker opened fire hitting the Norton as well as Phillips leg. "Aw crap I'm hit!" Phillip yelled. "Bastard shot me" Phillip yelled again.**

** "Your not the only one he hit" Bryan said. Phillip looked as the side of Bryan's jacket began to leak blood. "He got the bike too" Bryan said wile trying to catch his breath. The Norton popped and shuddered as smoke began to bellow out from the motor. **

** "**Dispatch we have shots fired" reported the motorcycle officer. "The second suspect does not appear to be an accomplices and is shooting at the first motorcycle over."

"Copy that unit-17 you have a go for use of force." "I repeat you have a go for use of force over"

"Copy that dispatch taking him down."

**The officer unbuttoned his sidearm and took aim only to see that the biker had a lead on him first. The biker fired hitting the officer in the chest and neck thus throwing him from his motorcycle. **

"Dispatch 17 is down!" "I repeat we have an officer down on highway ten and the toll bridge!"

**The officer looked on in shock as the biker took aim at him as well. Time seemed to slow down as both men caught sight of a police cruiser smashing threw a wooden fence. The biker never had time to readjust his aim before the cruiser slammed him into a guardrail. Both biker and bike rolled down the highway the bike being torn to pieces as it tumbled. The motorcycle cop road up next to the cruiser and gave Aaron a thumbs up. Aaron was about to return the gesture when the officers bike exploded into a cloud of fire and shrapnel. **

** "All this for one dam speeding ticket?" Phillip joked. Bryan looked back and gave a small smirk but Phillip could tell that he was in bad shape. The Norton finally gave out as well letting out a loud bang as the engine overheated and died. Bryan had no choice but to lay the bike down sending them skidding across the highway into a guardrail.**

**Aaron had just missed the crashing bike and had skidded to a stop just past the toll bridge barricade in the center lane. He had shrapnel from the police bike stuck in his left arm and his face had a minor burns from the heat but other then that he was fine.**

**Aaron looked to see were the motorcycle cop had been. All that was left was a creator the size of a two bedroom house and parts of a bike scattered all over the place. Aaron stood there for a moment trying to figure out what could cause that much damage. He got his answer when a cannon fired off in the distance. Aaron looked around to see were the two riders from the other bike had gone but he could only see the Norton laying on it's side next to the guardrail. **

** "Aw man they went over the side" he said to himself. He jogged over to the guardrail and looked down but all he could see was pitch black. He was about to walk back to his cruiser to report what happened when he herd a clicking sound from behind him.**

** "Hands up cop" Phillip ordered and Aaron did as he was told.**

** "Turn around slowly and keep your hands were I can see them." Again he did as he was told. Aaron looked up to see the two passengers from the motorcycle standing next to his cruiser and one was being held up by the other.**

** "Nothing personal officer but we're taking your car." "You don't mined do you?" mumbled Bryan who was still having a hard time breathing.**

** "You won't get very far"Aaron said. "There's a road block at the other end of this bridge"**

** "That cannon that hit that other cop came from an airship" Phillip began. "That second shot you heard was that same ship taking out your road block." **

** "I take it that is your ship firing on us?" Aaron asked. He began to put his hands down but quickly put them up again when Phillip pointed the at him. "I said hands up" Phillip ordered again. "And to answer your question no that's not my ship."**

** "Then who's is it?" Aaron asked getting angry. "And why are they only shooting at the police and not you two?"**

** "Well it's probably because I have something they want back." Phillip held up the folder and showed the cop the big red letters that read top secret on the front.**

** "I didn't get to finish reading the rest before we had to leave, but I don't think they want me to have this information." Aaron looked at them for a moment before deciding not to go for his gun. Even if he could draw his sidearm the man with the .357 already had him in his sights, and by the looks of him he could use that hand cannon very well. Bryan moved over to the cruiser and opened the back door. Phillip also moved towards the cruiser and reached for the driver side door handle. "Look man your friends going to bleed out before you can get him any help." "Let me at least help him out." Aaron said. "I don't think so" Phillip replied. "Iv been alive long enough to know better then to trust a guy like you." "I'm also still alive because I don't trust anybody." Phillip finished. **

** "Well if you don't trust anybody then why are you helping him then?" Aaron added." "As far as I can tell he's just dead weight to you now." Aaron finished.**

** "He and I go way back and he helped me out earlier so I owe him one so to speak." "Now if you don't mined we have a plane to catch." **

**Phillip turned to open the door when something slammed into his back knocking the wind out of him. He fell to his knees trying to catch his breath but couldn't get one. "Should have just shot the dam cop" he thought to himself. Looking over to were the cop was he could see that the officers sidearm was still in it's holster. If not the cop then who? He wondered looking more to his left. Bryan perhaps? Looking into the back seat he could see that Bryan had passed out from blood loss. Out of the corner of his eye he could see the officer pulling his sidearm. Phillip got a small breath of air before turning back to the cop. He could tell that the officer had his eyes on a bigger problem other then his car being stolen. Phillip looked at cop and then to what the cop was looking at. He was shocked by the sight of a morph unit walking towards them. "Drop your weapon and get down on the ground." Aaron ordered. But the biker that he was sure was dead still kept on coming. The morph looked at the cop to assess the threat level of the officers gun and concluded that the threat level was only a light 15% and unless the officer fired would not be considered a target. Looking back to it's target the morph began to run at Phillip who was by now trying to climbing into the police cruiser. "I said drop it!" Aaron yelled again. He had never seen a morph unit before. He had only heard that they were built primarily for combat by the military. Once the great war was over they were taken offline and out of active duty. Some of his fellow officers had said that most of them were destroyed but some had disappeared during the shipment back to the factory. **

** Phillip had sat down in the driver seat of the cruiser gasping for breath. He had been hit below his vest and was starting to hyperventilate from trying to breath. His gun had slipped from his hand and had fallen to the ground. He could see the morph running at them but was to injured to do much about it. Putting the cruiser in drive he let the car coast to get a better distance from the cop and more importantly the morph. **

** Aaron had no idea what to do. He heard that these things were built to take a beating but how much of one was the question. So he aimed for it's legs and fired. The first shot hit the morphs shin on it's right leg just below the knee. The second hit the same leg but lower hitting the top of it's foot. The morph stumbled and fell in mid run and Aaron quickly took the advantage to put too more rounds in the back of it's head.**

**Satisfied that this old war tech was not a danger anymore, Aaron walked over to the cruiser that had been stopped on a pile of rubble only a few feet from were he had stopped it before.**

** "Well it looks like you guys owe me one now doesn't it." **

** "How about we take a trip to the station to get you too patched up," " And then you can explain just what the hell is going on here." Aaron laughed wile he said this to the gun carrying carjacker. **

** "Don't look now officer." Phillip said in a horse voice, "Looks like you made a new friend." Aaron turned around, and came face to face with the morph unit but before he could move it had grabbed him by his coat and tossed him over it's shoulder and into the guard house for the bridge controls. "Dammit" he grumbled as he got back to his feet. **

**Standing up now, the door to the guard house was kicked in as the morph came in after him. Aaron went for his gun but realized that it was gone. So instead he used his baton to fight with. Aaron had hit the morph three times in the head before being tossed back out the same hole that he had entered. He hit the ground rolling and came to a stop next to the cruiser. A little dizzy from hitting the ground he looked up to see that his attacker was already after him again. Aaron was still trying to get to his feet when the morph reached him. He didn't see what hit him but he was sure that he had left the ground again. His face hurt now and he could feel blood coming from his nose and mouth. Looking around he could see that he had landed on the other side of the cruiser and that the morph was now after the two occupants in the cruiser again. **

** Phillip had hoped that the cop would do a better job at keeping the morph occupied long enough for them to get away. Seeing it come after them again he put the cruiser in revers and slammed the throttle. The tires screamed loudly as white smoke lifted from the concrete and the cruiser took off backwards just missing Aaron. The morph however was hit by the driver door and pulled under the car as it sped passed. The cruiser hit a road block and was stopped. Phillip to was weak from blood loss and could no longer feel his feet and as a result could not feel the peddles to the car. He could see the morph unit laying in the street almost crushed, but he knew better then to think it was safe. **

** Aaron had picked up the 357. that had been dropped by the carjacker. Opening the chamber he could see that it had been fired once already. Taking out the spent cartridge he closed the chamber again. Looking at the morph he kept his distance this time not sure if it was playing dead or not. Aaron walked up to the cruiser and could see that Phillip had passed out. He began to check him for any other weapons and only found more ammo for the 357. and the folder from before. Aaron picked up the mic to the radio to call for backup when out of the corner of his eye he could see the morph sitting up and started looking around. **

** "Oh shit" he mumbled and shoved Phillip into the passenger seat of the cruiser. Aaron put the car in drive and hit the throttle just as the morph stood to face him. The morph jumped on the hood just as the car hit him intent on grabbing the driver but instead was met by a 357. magnum slug to the face. He rolled off the front of the car and was again run over.**

**Aaron raced for the other side of the bridge were the roadblock was set up in hopes that he could get help.**

**The bridge it self was a mile long and fore lanes across. There were old cars, boulders, tanks and other left over junk from the great war scattered all over the place. Most of the homeless from the city lived here because not many people come this far into the hills. Aaron had come here in his younger days with his friends just to get away from home every now and again. **

**As time passed the bridge had been shut down because of the war. The mane support beams had cracked during a fight on the bridge itself and nether side was willing to make repairs or lose troops over it. So the city counsel decided to leave it as a ruin and not wast tax payers money on it after the war. **

**As Aaron began to exit the tunnel he could hear weapons fire as well as cannons fire from the other side of the bridge. He switched off the lights to the car a crept forward not sure if it was safe or not. They made there way out of the mouth of the tunnel and Phillip spoke in a low horse voice.**

** "Its the Black Ops unit that's making all the noise out there." Aaron looked over to the carjacker who even in the dim moon light was pale from blood loss. Phillip leaned back in the seat as best he could and lifted a shaking hand pointing into the darkness. **

** "Watch,"he said "Look past the hill on the left side" Aaron looked not sure of what to see. After a few moments he could see cannon fire and then herd a explosion. **

** "What are they shooting at?" Aaron asked not really wanting to know. "And how are you involved in this?"**

**Not sure if he should answer the cops question Phillip took out the folder and held it out to the cop. "It's a long story and I don't have a lot of time to tell it." Aaron looked at the folder and the he remembered that he had two gunshot wounds to fix.**

** "Save it for later we need to get you guys a doctor." And with that he began to drive at a normal speed back to the city. **

**As they reached the end of the toll bridge Aaron was in aw at the sight of the devastation. There were police cruisers all over the place. Some were burning others were blown to pieces and all of them were riddled with bullet holes. Aaron picked up the mic "**This is Adam-5 over" "I repeat this is Adam-5 anybody out there over." **After a few minutes of static the radio clicked on. **Copy Adam-5 whats your 20 over. **The voice on the radio was a different person. Aaron could tell something was wrong. The dispatcher from before was female and this new voice was male. He decided to play along and see how it played out.** Adam-5 you copy that last transmission over?

"Copy dispatch my heading is northeast on the toll bridge coming back into the city over." **He quickly turned the cruiser around and turned off the highway just before the bridge. **

** "What are you doing?" Phillip asked "Are we going back or not?" **

** "Nope were being setup and I need to know by who." ** "Dispatch come in over."

This is dispatch go ahead.

"This is Adam-5 my unit is breaking down a mile from the toll bridge I'm going to need a pickup over."

Copy Adam-5 were sending someone to you E.T.A. Twenty minutes just sit tight over.

"Copy that Adam-5 out."** Aaron threw the mic down and began to pound on the steering wheel.**

** "Those pricks killed everybody at the station along with the rest of the police force!"**

**Aaron opened the door and got out of the car.**

** "Were are you going?" Phillip asked.**

** "I'll be right back just sit tight" And he jogged off into the darkness. A few minutes later he returned with a first aid kit and a smile on his face.**

** "What so funny?" Phillip asked**

** "I set a trap for those goons and it's a big one." Aaron pointed to some flashing lights on the highway about two hundred yards down the road. Phillip could tell it was a police car but had no idea what this cop had done to it.**

** "That's your big plan?" Phillip asked "You going to make them drive out to find an empty car so they look stupid?" **

**Aaron opened the back door and pulled Bryan out of the backseat. Lying him on the ground he opened Bryan's jacket and started to treat his wounds.**

** "No I'm going to make them drive out here to find an empty car with a breach charge stuck to the fuel tank." **

**After fifteen minutes give or take Aaron had dressed Bryan's wounds and had started working on Phillip when he herd engines coming up the highway.**

** "That sounds a lot bigger then a truck." Phillip said.**

** "Hell ya it does and it's not on the highway ether." Aaron stood up to see what it could be and then quickly hid behind the car door. "Good god!" Aaron yelled "They sent an air ship of all things to take me out." **

** "This mite not be a bad thing." Phillip said "If you can get the name of that is."**

**Aaron looked over the door to get a look at the ships name but had a hard time seeing it until the cannon fired and the car on the highway turned into a creator. Aaron sat back down his face pale.**

** "So, did you see it?" Aaron looked back at a little shaky.**

** "Ya I saw it." "It said BRAHNE on the side of the hull." Aaron helped the carjacker back into his seat.**

** "Head south I know a place were we can hide for a wile." Phillip said "We can't stay around here anymore." Aaron didn't say anything he just follow directions to the carjackers hideout.**

** "Good idea with the car by the way." Phillip commented "To bad you didn't get anyone with it."**

**An hour later they arrived at a small house in the middle of nowhere. Hiding the cruiser around the back Aaron helped Bryan into the small house and went back out to help Phillip.**

** "After we rest, we need to talk." **

** "Your the cop ask away" Phillip said. **


End file.
